


A Smile of Stars

by safe_as_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Linny just a bit, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safe_as_life/pseuds/safe_as_life
Summary: Harry is working as an Auror while Draco is in another part of the Ministry. Harry is assigned to keep an eye on Draco and has to disguise himself as Draco's new secretary...





	A Smile of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AU where cursed child doesn't happen(bc we all wish it hadn't) Mainly a Drarry fic but Linny is mentioned bc why not? This is my first fic so I hope you like it!

Harry really could not believe his luck: of all people to whom he could’ve been assigned, it just had to be him. He would’ve settled for Blaise, heck even Parkinson over that blond bastard. 

The name ‘Draco Malfoy’ underneath ‘Name of Suspect’ was written on the slip of paper in his hand. As an Auror at the Ministry, Harry had been on an abundance of missions for the department and he had expected this assignment to be of the usual variety. This new project was to keep a tab on former Death Eaters and their children in order to see if they were out ‘terrorizing the world’, as the Minister liked to call it. Honestly, Harry didn’t see much point in the project; it had been ten years since the end of the War and all the hell-raisers among the Death Eaters had either been killed or sent to Azkaban already. Hell-raisers on a colossal scale that is, because Draco surely could be a nuisance in small situations.

Each Auror in the department was assigned one of these Death Eaters and would have to disguise themselves as an intern or the like to attempt to grow close to the person in question. Harry was still baffled that he would have to become friends with Draco Malfoy. Boy, would this be fun.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“The job only lasts a month, you’ll be FINE,” said Ginny, exasperated with Harry’s antics. Harry had been ranting about his present situation for over an hour; they had gone through two pots of coffee and Luna was brewing a third. Though Luna and Ginny usually welcomed Harry to their apartment, they were both becoming tired of his complaints. 

Harry replied, leaning back in his chair with evidently no intention of departing, that he supposed that his abnormally large detestation for the situation was deeply-rooted in his hatred for Death Eaters as a whole, after what Voldemort did to his parents and many of his friends. Luna, who was in no mood for a therapy session at that moment, whispered to Ginny, “Gin, perhaps if we say that we believe nargles have infiltrated the system then he will leave. He probably won’t be convinced, but there is no harm in trying…” Luna’s lilting airy voice gave Ginny an idea and she began whispering back into Luna’s ear. Luna gave a small giggle and Ginny looked back at her with dreamy eyes: they both knew that Harry, though completely accepting of their relationship as a part of the community himself, was put off by all shows of affection. Upon noticing their intimacy, Harry immediately straightened his back and stood up to go, though many of his grumblings still remained unsaid. 

Harry walked down the concrete outside of the apartment building, absorbed in his thoughts. He had finally convinced himself, after hours upon hours of dread, anger, and speculation, that he could survive this ordeal which had been set before him. Malfoy was a snarky, annoying imbecile but, even with all his faults, he was still human. What could possibly happen?

——————————————————————————————————————————

Harry gripped the flask of Polyjuice between his fingers and asked for the third time whether the man who had given it to him was sure it was brewed just right. Though it may have seemed to the vendor that Harry was nervous that he may turn into an animal of some sort, recalling Hermione’s horrid experience in second year, he would have much rather be a rodent than face the task laid before him. If this were to happen, that feeling in the pit of his stomach would vanish, giving way to the survival instincts that fill the life of the animal. Truly, he had never been more nervous.

——————————————————————————————————————————

“You must be… one second… James, the new secretary for Mr. Malfoy?” said the lady at the front desk, glancing down at a sheet of paper on her desk.

Harry, now a short man the dirty blonde hair and a distinct nose, his forehead completely clear of his scar, replied, though that name did not feel like his, “Erm yes, that would be me.”

“Right this way,” the woman responded, leading Harry down a corridor which branched off into many other offices. Draco worked on Level 6 of the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transport. Most of the rooms along the hall were calm, a rare image in the Ministry these days, except for the Apparition Test Center from which a young curly-haired witch, missing her entire left eyebrow, came, leaving a smoking office in her wake. 

Draco, however, worked in the most mundane of the offices: Floo Network Authority. Harry had heard next to nothing about this department and honestly he wasn’t too frantic to change that. The woman from the front desk led him into the fifth door on the right. The door opened into drab offices, complete with grey walls and beige curtains. Harry had never thought he’d associate Draco Malfoy with something _beige_ , yet here he was. Perhaps a luminescent brown, but never this. The color was so ordinary, so dull, so very muggle-like. This was so contradictory to his previous thoughts of Draco that Harry thought he may have changed after all.

“Ah, my new secretary, I would say I was pleased to meet you but, truly, that’d be toeing the line of truth, and I’d rather not lie to you on our first meeting. If you just pick up the phone and complete the papers, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” Nope, he hadn’t changed one bit.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Yes, indeed, Draco was just as Harry remembered him: a thoroughly venomous creature. Harry had not been in the office for two hours and Draco had already denied three requests for a connection to the Floo Network. Three! Of course, Harry couldn’t be sure that was true as he had only heard this from the gossip around the department, but he was sure it was in Malfoy’s nature to be that awful. He was stunned, however, when he learned that the majority of the people in the office thought he was wonderful. They described him as a generous man, a complete stranger from Harry’s portrayal of him in his head.

The time finally arrived for Harry to leave and, though he had not made any headway on his task, he was ecstatic to get out of that office. However, just as Harry was heading out the door, taking a swig of polyjuice potion, Draco called out to him and he was forced to turn around and meet the man’s gaze. Malfoy was much taller than he was when Harry was in his disguise and Harry had to raise his head to meet his eyes, those grey-silver eyes, just as he remembered. 

“James… I’m afraid I must apologize to you for my attitude today, I usually take the new employees on a quick tour around the Ministry, but I had so much work to do and I wasn’t feeling extremely well… I know I shouldn’t make excuse but I’d like to make up for it and take you out for a drink?”

Harry was taken aback: this was Draco Malfoy in front of him; Draco Malfoy was asking him if he’d go out for a drink. He couldn’t bloody well believe it.

——————————————————————————————————————————

_Everything was fuzzy and Harry was euphoric. He could see a man in front of him, more of a figure really, with a smile full of stars. Well, Harry was seeing stars at least. He walked/fell/glided to the man and draped himself over him. Harry looked up and saw that smile grow to reach to the moon and, when Harry brought his lips to his, he didn’t pull away._

——————————————————————————————————————————

Harry sat up, head pounding; he had barely been out for an hour but it felt like forever. He could hardly remember the contents of the night: it was all a whirlpool of smirks and drinks and silver eyes. 

Harry shifted himself, looking around the room he found himself in. He was in the living room of a house, sparsely and darkly decorated; the sole evidence of occupation were the pictures hanging on the walls. He was just standing up to inspect these photos further when he heard a voice coming from a door connecting off into another room. Draco stood, framed in the doorway, hair wet from a recent shower.

“Oh, James, you’re up.” Harry had almost forgotten about his mission in his drunken confusion and he began to fall into a state of panic. He looked around him for the flask but it was nowhere to be found! Soon Harry Potter would be found in the apartment of Draco Malfoy in the middle of the night. And he would be found out by none other than Malfoy himself; he had to get out of there.

Harry thought, twisting possible words back and forth in his head, trying to figure out exactly how he could escape without raising suspicion. Malfoy, however, couldn’t sense Harry’s efforts and insisted he stay, even moving out of the doorway to sit beside him. Harry was heavily confused; why was Malfoy treating him so well?; why was that seemingly foreign smile on Malfoy’s lips so familiar?; how were those eyes _so_ grey… 

And then it all came flooding back at him. Those silver eyes paired with that smile full of stars, that figure fully fleshed out: the thoughts hit him hard in the gut. And he remembered not only the kiss but also the smiles and the jokes and the dances and the _love._ He remembered it all.

And just as Harry was pulling himself out of the embrace of his forgotten memories, he was pulled into an embrace of another kind, full of the same heart and feeling as he remembered from the night before. Before he could fully grasp the situation, Harry was kissing him back with the full intensity and vivacity of the moment. His hand reached up into Malfoy’s hair, attempting to pull his face down to reach his own. Except their faces were already level and the realization hit Harry just as Malfoy opened his eyes.

Harry observed the brief moment of shock in those silver eyes but then suddenly Malfoy was pulling him in even closer and Harry unconsciously moved in too. He pictured the man with a smile of stars and moons for eyes and then realized he didn’t have to picture him, if only he opened his eyes.


End file.
